Bring me to life
by Asrial
Summary: *Songfic* Seifer et Squall constate l'insignifiance de leur existence avant de prendre des mesures Death fic suivant votre tournure d'esprit


Auteur : Asrial

Base : FF8

Genre : POV / Songfic

Rating : R

Titre : Bring me to life

Lyrics : Bring me to life by Evanescence

Bring me to life

Seifer reposa sans bruit son verre vide de punch sur la petite table à sa gauche.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il sortit de la salle de bal de la BGU pour retourner à sa chambre, solitaire, comme à son habitude.

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il se retint de se retourner lorsqu'il entendit le soupir collectif de soulagement que poussèrent les autres SeeDs en le voyant partir.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte sur lui, les conversations montaient en intensité, comme si son départ venait de libérer ses camarades d'un poids oppressant.

Il haussa les épaules.

_How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home._

C'était un petit peu normal après tout.

Il était enfin un SeeD mais restait le Chevalier de la Sorcière dans l'inconscient collectif.

Squall avait beau tenté de le convaincre qu'il pourrait désormais avoir une carrière réelle au sein du SeeD, le blond ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Quelque part, Squall se sentait à la fois soulagé de l'avoir a l'œil en même temps que le savoir au crochet de son bon vouloir soulageait sa conscience.

Seifer soupira, les épaules voûtées.

Il avait toujours haït cette situation. 

Toute sa vie, tous ses actes avaient tendus à éviter de se retrouver a nouveau en position de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. 

_(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
  
_

Et maintenant…Maintenant il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de remuer la queue et d'aboyer lorsqu'on lui disait de le faire s'il voulait sauver sa vie.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit qui rendit un crissement de plastique.

Malgré sa fatigue, il prit le temps d'ôter son uniforme et de prendre une longue douche brûlante avant de venir arracher la couverture de plastique qui protégeait son matelas neuf pour faire son lit.

Il s'y assit et s'appuya le dos contre le mur, le bras négligemment pendant à la fenêtre, hors de la pièce.

De temps en temps, il portait sa main à sa bouche, tirant une longue bouffée de la cigarette dont l'incandescente seule perçait les ténèbres de la chambre vide.

_  
Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
_

De sa fenêtre, il observait ses collègues, tout en bas, perdus entre les arbres et les buissons du campus, il entendait les couples de faire et se défaire aux grès des individus, il devinait les étreintes parmi les ombres, sentaient les mots doux partagés par les amants…

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life._

Même à l'époque où il n'était que Seifer Almassy, il n'avait jamais partagé ces jeux de séduction, pas plus qu'il ne s'était mêlé à ses condisciples étudiants lors de leurs soirées de beuverie ou de fumeries diverses. Jamais il ne les avait suivit dans ses pubs enfumés ou dans ces restaurants infâmes mais qui pullulaient et prospéraient uniquement grâce aux prix dérisoires de leurs cartes et à la qualité exceptionnellement étonnant de leur nourriture…

Certes quelque fois certains l'invitaient, par pitié le plus souvent, par besoin de s'afficher pour d'autre, par envie d'avoir la main haute sur lui aussi… mais jamais, personne ne l'avait invité pour profiter de sa présence à lui. Ce n'était pas Seifer qu'on invitait c'était l'aspirant Almassy, la grosse brute à la langue si acérée qu'il pouvait vous arracher la peau du dos de deux paroles incendiaires…

_Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life.  
  
_

Il ne l'avait jamais supporté, préférant rester dans son coin seul avec ses pensées, plutôt que d'avoir à continuellement jouer un rôle, même lors des rares moments de détente qu'il pouvait enfin s'accorder.

Jamais il n'avait été des leurs en fait…

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead._

  
Il éteignit sa cigarette et jeta les cendres au vent.

Des yeux, il suivit les délicats papillons gris, si fins qu'ils en devenaient impalpables sous la caresse des Alizés.

Comme eux, il avait parfois la troublante impression de n'être qu'un jouet fragile ballotté par le destin sans qu'il puisse avoir son mot à dire…

Il se secoua.  
Il n'aimait pas remâcher sa dépression ainsi. Plus que jamais, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être inutile et indésirable. 

Au plus profond de ses idées noires, il enfila un jeans sur sa peau nue, passa un t-shirt noir par dessus sa tête, prit son arme et descendit lentement vers la Serre de Combat.

Malgré le couvre feu depuis longtemps sonné, aucun des professeurs ou des surveillants ne prit la peine de lui faire la moindre remarque.

Ils savaient qu'il s'en fichait aussi prenaient ils le partit de fermer les yeux et d'économiser leur salive s'il ne commettait pas d'autre entorse au règlement…

C'était à ce genre de petits détails qu'il se sentait encore plus étranger à l'Université qu'un simple visiteur occasionnel.

Presque un fantôme hantant les murs de pierre depuis des années sans que quiconque ne se rende compte de sa présence.

Fantôme de sa propre vie, au point de la rêver à travers les yeux des autres, juste pour une étincelle de reconnaissance qu'il n'avait jamais connus et qu'il n'aurait jamais…

_All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me_

Son arme s'abattit sans un bruit sur le cou du T-rex, tranchant la chair et les os comme une lame chauffée au rouge plongé dans une motte de beurre.

Silencieuse comme sa vie quelque part…

Autours de lui, aucun des autres monstres n'avait bougé, perdus dans leur vie indolente, attendant sans le savoir le combattant qui mettrait fin à leurs tourments…

Un instant, sa gorge se serra.

Lui aussi était comme ces créatures…

Pathétique, prisonnier de lui même autant que des évènements et de la prison de béton qu'il appelait maison…

Quand viendrait le guerrier qui lui permettrait de se sortir enfin de ses tourments ?

Un instant, il eut envie d'imiter le Rex agonisant sur le sol.

Un instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir le lever le nez vers le ciel et hurler sa solitude et sa douleur….

Un instant, il aurait souhaité pouvoir cracher sa vie a la figure de tous ceux qui la lui avait arrachés…

De tous ceux qui, jamais, n'avaient cherché à aller au delà de la carapace qu'il s'était forgé pour survivre…

***

Squall reposa son verre sans vraiment écouter les paroles de sa fiancée.

Froidement, il la fixait du coin de l'œil sans parvenir à déterminer ce qui en elle avait bien pu l'attirer et le séduire.

Discrètement, il quitta la table sur élevée des gradés et longea silencieusement les arches de pierre de la salle de bal avant de disparaître dans les ombres du campus.

Autours de lui, quelques SeeDs et aspirants gazouillaient joyeusement avec leur moitié du moment.

Ils les enviaient.

Ils étaient libres d'aimer qui et comme ils le souhaitaient.

Ils étaient libres de vivre leurs petits drames amoureux en privés.

Ils étaient libres de vivre, simplement, comme ils le souhaitaient…

Il referma le poing sur la poignée de son arme et un petit sourire méprisant naquit à ses lèvres…Elle était sa seule véritable amante…

Silencieuse, dangereuse, intemporelle et toujours présente.

Proche, douce, agressive et mortelle…

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
_

Un petit rire ironique s'arracha de sa gorge, presque douloureux…

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rire a part de lui même.

Il secoua la tête, renifla, puis s'assit au pied d'un arbre, la Lionheart plantée dans le sol devant lui.

Les bras posés sur la garde, il regardait passer le temps et les âmes devant lui…

Sans se soucier des regards étonnés que les couples enlacés lui dédiaient…

Sans voir la pose amoureuse qu'il partageait avec son arme…

Son sourire ironique s'élargit en voyant Linoa passer devant lui sans le voir.

Parfois, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une statue de bronze sans vie devant laquelle l'existence des autres s'écoulait sans que rien ne pu la faire changer ou s'intéresser a autre chose qu'au temps qui passe…

D'un geste lent et coulé, il se releva et remit sa gunblade sur sa hanche.

Il aimait son poids et sa présence.

Il aimait la sentir s'imposer à lui sans jamais rien lui demander…  
Il aimait être ainsi utilisé sans but…

Anonyme…

Futilité…

Que se plaignait-il ?

Sa vie elle-même n'était elle pas que cela ?

_Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul   
  
_

Il se marierait avec Linoa. Comme on l'attendait de lui.

Il produirait un ou deux héritiers pour que son nom et la légende qui si attachait désormais se perpétue, une ou deux filles aussi, pour que Linoa puisse jouer a la poupée avec et qu'elles puissent faire de bons mariages, si possible conformes a la politique actuelles…

Il dirigerait la BGU, puis remplacerait Laguna a Eshtar ou Deling a Galbadia suivant lequel des deux dirigeant actuels aurait le mauvais goût de défunter le premier…

Il mourrait ensuite a la tête de ses soldats dans une guerre quelconque, vers la fin de la cinquantaine…  
Et la légende continuerait…

Il passerait du statut de sauveur du monde celui de héros et enfin de légende…

Il ne vivrait pas sa vie. 

On la vivrait pour lui, la guidant comme elle se devait d'être vécut par un homme promis à un brillant avenir…

Son ricanement ironique se mua en véritable rugissement de rire, faisant sursauter deux étudiants qui passaient près de lui.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui…

Ils avaient besoin du sauveur du monde, pas de Squall Leonhart…

_Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.  
  
_

Il était seul, il l'avait toujours su, du jour ou Ellone l'avait abandonné sans un mot, sans une explication ou un regret…

Il était seul et s'en satisfaisait…

Mais il refusait que quiconque vienne à présent lui arracher la vie qu'il s'était forgé de ses propre forces comme pour le dépouiller du seul trésor qui lui restait à chérir au milieu des autres, tellement centrés sur leurs petites vies qu'ils ne remarquaient même pas qu'ils le piétinaient vifs du moment qu'il suivait les voies qu'ils avaient ouverts pour lui à l'exclusion de toutes autres…

Il voulait que sa vie lui revienne.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à nouveau un simple SeeD, invisible aux yeux des gens et de l'histoire…

Il voulait être Squall Leonhart.

_(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.   
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.   
Call my name and save me from the dark._

***

Seifer s'assit sur une souche d'arbre mort.

Un peu de mousse poussait au pied, vert et tendre rappel que la vie ne pouvait s'épanouir que sur les cadavres de ceux lui avait précédé…

Le blond caressa la lame de son arme et la planta devant lui.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

A jamais il serait le Chevalier de la Sorcière et chacun attendait de lui qu'il en porte le sac et la cendre jusqu'à sa mort.

Chacun attendait qu'il se montre un individu décent à défaut de fier et mette un terme à sa vie aussi vite que possible…

Il était la plaie au flanc de la lisse surface extérieure de l'institution qui avait accouché du sauveur du monde.

Il était…

Il sourit devant l'analogie mais ne pu se retenir de la formuler.

Il était l'ange déchut.

Il était Lucifer et Squall était son Michael…

_Wake me up.   
Bid my blood to run.   
I can't wake up.   
Before I come undone.   
Save me.   
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
_

Il était celui qui s'était abîmé dans les ténèbres pour déchirer ses chaînes alors que Squall avait accepté les siennes en croyant y trouver sa liberté…

Il avait brisé ses entraves mais n'était pas plus libre pour autant, prisonnier de la toile de culpabilité et de haine que sa fuite avait provoqué…

Il était coupable d'avoir défié l'ordre établit de sa vie…

Et Squall, debout devant lui, était coupable d'avoir accepté le joug de sa propre existence…

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside._

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, unis par leur désespoir comme leurs rêves les avaient séparés.

Lentement.

Du même mouvement.

Ils se retournèrent vers la BGU qui les toisait de tout son mépris et de toute sa froideur inhumaine et glacée.

Machine à créer des tueurs

Instrument à broyer les âmes

Bras inconscient à assécher les cœurs…

Ils étaient sa plus grande réussite…

D'un commun accord, sans plus s'accorder un regard, les deux hommes ramassèrent leurs armes et les remirent à leur flanc du même mouvement jumeau qui avait jalonné leur existence entière.

Les bottes foulèrent du même pas la mousse verte et brûlante de vie nouvelle, l'écrasant sous leur talon en un inconscient refus de s'agenouiller devant le temps et les hommes.

Ensemble ils remontèrent vers leurs dortoirs.

Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, ils avaient laissé derrière eux toutes les marques de leur esclavage ordinaire.

Côtés è côtés, épaules contre épaules, ils descendirent les marches conduisant à l'extérieur de l'université sans qu'aucun des étudiants ou des SeeDs encore dehors malgré le couvre feu n'ait ne serait-ce que l'idée de les arrêter…

Comme ils l'avaient été depuis leurs premiers jours à l'orphelinat, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour la dernière fois de la BGU.

Jamais leur vie ne leur serait rendue…  
A moins qu'ils ne la prennent eux même…

Les gunblades changèrent de main, plus symbole d'une acceptation que reconnaissance soudaine…

Les deux fantômes prisonniers de leur propre vie la laissèrent derrière eux.

Sans un regret….

_Bring me to life_

Fin

( A vous de voir si Squall et Seifer sont morts ou non, je ne vous dirais pas mon avis personnel….)


End file.
